Beginning of a New Life
by Diya
Summary: Callie returns to Bayport after 9 years and finds a lot of change.
1. Default Chapter

This story is a work of fiction. Only the original Characters belong to the author  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Callie Shaw was happy to be back in Bayport . 9 years back her father had got a transfer to Chicago and her whole family had shifted to Chicago. Callie always liked Bayport and had not liked shifting to Chicago, so as soon as possible she found a job in Bayport and came back. Bayport bought back all sweet memories to her. She regretted losing contact with her friends in Bayport and promised to find out more about them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Callie looked around her new office in Bayport general hospital. She was appointed as a psychiatrist. Seeing her credentials Bayport General officials welcomed her with open arms.  
  
Just as Callie was getting ready to leave for home her pager started beeping. She picked up the phone and called the reception area and found out that she was needed in the ER. There she found out her patient was a 15-year-old girl who had been raped. The girl was bought in fours hours back.  
  
Callie finished speaking to the girl's parents and came out to speak to the policemen waiting outside to question the girl. There she saw familiar faces of Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy and Con Riley. On first seeing Frank, Callie felt her heart flutter and realized the reason she never had had a serious relationship was Frank Hardy. She would compare every man with Frank and find something lacking. She still loved frank Hardy.  
  
"Hi Frank, Joe, Con."  
  
Callie saw a wedding band on Frank's finger and felt a stab in her heart.  
  
"Hey Callie. How are you? So you are the Psychiatrist?" Joe asked her.  
  
"Yes that would be me."  
  
"How is the girl?"  
  
"She is not doing good. She has just blocked the incident. She is not yet ready to face the reality of the situation. Right now she is scared of every man including her father. So this is not the right time to question her and when u do question her make sure that a policewoman does it."  
  
Con Riley left leaving Callie with Frank and Joe.  
  
"When did u come back?" Frank asked her.  
  
"A week back."  
  
"Hey Callie would you like to join us and the rest of the gang at Tony's Pizza Hut? We can catch up on what has been going on." Joe said.  
  
"Sure. I just finish work and was going to be on my way home but you will have to drop me back I don't have a car."  
  
"Great. Listen I have to go and pick up Vanessa. You and Frank come together." Saying that Joe left leaving both of them.  
  
Callie collected her things and both of them left.  
  
While in the car Frank asked, "How have you been Callie?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How are your parents?"  
  
"Both are fine. They are still in Chicago"  
  
"So how have you been Frank?"  
  
Frank did not answer. She could see sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I see you are married," she said pointing to his wedding band. "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Sara. I met her in college. We got married six years ago and have a five year old son, Richard." He said.  
  
They reached Callie's place so that she could change. She opened the door to her apartment and said "That's nice. I would like to meet your wife and son."  
  
" You can't meet her."  
  
Callie turned around with confusion written on her face.  
  
"She is no more in this world." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Callie looked around her new office in Bayport general hospital. She was appointed as a psychiatrist. Seeing her credentials Bayport General officials had welcomed her with open arms.  
  
Just as Callie was getting ready to leave for home her pager started beeping. She picked up the phone and called the reception area and found out that she was needed in the ER. There she found out her patient was a 15-year-old girl who had been raped. The girl was bought in fours hours back.  
  
Callie finished speaking to the girl's parents and came out to speak to the policemen waiting outside to question the girl. There she saw familiar faces of Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy and Con Riley. On first seeing Frank, Callie felt her heart flutter and realized the reason she never had had a serious relationship was Frank Hardy. She would compare every man with Frank and find something lacking. She still loved frank Hardy.  
  
"Hi Frank, Joe, Con."  
  
Callie saw a wedding band on Frank's finger and felt a stab in her heart.  
  
"Hey Callie. How are you? So you are the Psychiatrist?" Joe asked her.  
  
"Yes that would be me."  
  
"How is the girl?"  
  
"She is not doing good. She has just blocked the incident. She is not yet ready to face the reality of the situation. Right now she is scared of every man including her father. So this is not the right time to question her and when u do question her make sure that a policewoman does it."  
  
Con Riley left leaving Callie with Frank and Joe.  
  
"When did u come back?" Frank asked her.  
  
"A week back."  
  
"Hey Callie would you like to join us and the rest of the gang at Tony's Pizza Hut? We can catch up on what has been going on." Joe said.  
  
"Sure. I just finished work and was going to be on my way home but you will have to drop me back I don't have a car."  
  
"Great. Listen I have to go and pick up Vanessa. You and Frank come together." Saying that Joe left leaving both of them.  
  
Callie collected her things and both of them left.  
  
While in the car Frank asked, "How have you been Callie?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How are your parents?"  
  
"Both are fine. They are still in Chicago"  
  
"So how have you been Frank?"  
  
Frank did not answer. She could see sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I see you are married," she said pointing to his wedding band. "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Sara. I met her in college. We got married six years ago and have a five year old son, Richard." He said.  
  
They reached Callie's place so that she could change. She opened the door to her apartment and said, "That's nice. I would like to meet your wife and son."  
  
"You can't meet her."  
  
Callie turned around with confusion written on her face.  
  
"She is no more in this world." 


End file.
